deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Bad Bingo
Big Bad Bingo is the tenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary A flashback of Minatsuki and Yō Takami's past on the day of the Great Tokyo Earthquake shows a younger Minatsuki climbing out of rubble. She looks around and sees her mother's body and checks to see if she's alive only to discover her lifeless. Her thoughts narrate the scene saying that when her mother died, she became a liar. Her remaining family meet her and her father asks of her mother's whereabouts to which Minatsuki replies saying she doesn't know and guesses that she had gone shopping. The perspective changes to Yō whos thoughts narrate the same scene with a similar phrase but, because of him seeing his sister's blank face and vowing to protect her in place of their mother. The siblings then hold hands with their backs facing us. Back at the Carnival Corpse the audience has a surprised reaction when Yō entres the ring. Minatsuki puts her innocent facade back on and goes to Yō whilst Ganta realizes that they are siblings. Tsunenaga Tamaki is shown wishing for Hagire Rinichirō's death so that he can gain access to the experiments when he is alerted of an intruder. Yō confronts Minatsuki about being a Deadman but, nonetheless declares that he wants to save her by buying her freedom with Cast Points. Minatsuki however, doesn't respond to this with gratefulness but instead with an insane grin. Ganta asks Minatsuki if she was referring to Yō when she mentioned her brother and she becomes shocked by the fact that they know each other. Yō fills in that Ganta was his roommate but never thought that he was the type to hit a girl. Ganta tries to explain the reason for his actions and Minatsuki's true-self but, she trips him up with one of her whips. As she goes to him and appears to comfort him, she actually goes to threaten him and make him keep quiet about it. Minatsuki turns to her brother and puts her act on again stating that she fell for his lies which Ganta gets angry about and prepares another bullet but, Yō steps in front of her and guards her with his body, preventing Ganta from doing anything that may harm her. Minatsuki takes this chance to kill Yō in a slow painful manner but, he stops her by rhetorically asking if this is how she killed their father. He then proceeds to uncover the truth about their father's murder as well as her other killings. On the other hand, Yō still forgives her and states that she doesn't need to lie anymore as he'll always protect her. Minatsuki asks why he's confusing her with his protectiveness of her but soon states that he is useless and captures him with her Branch of Sin and uses him as a human-shield as Ganta fires his bullets. Minatsuki states that everyone is a lying hypocrite and it's better to kill those who lie with a smile. As Ganta pleads with Minatsuki to release Yō, she reveals that he was using Ganta from the start making him the very same liar Minatsuki was describing. Ganta however, doesn't care about this as he considers himself and Yō as friends as Yō had saved him multiple times. Minatuki rips her remaining earring out and declares Ganta as the worst type of liar and attacks him all over his body. Ganta acknowledges that her whips are too fast for his eyes to keep up with and Minatsuki says that there is no-one in the world worth trusting. The second round ends and Chaplin Sukegawa analyses Minatsuki's Branch of Sin deeming it the ideal type for a girl like her. Ganta limps back to his corner where he meets Senji Kiyomasa again (but with an eyepatch) who questions why Ganta is the one loosing when he had previously defeated him. Senji gives Ganta advice about the battle and Minatsuki and names Ganta's BoS as Ganta Gun as he points out its flaws. He points out that Minatsuki's whips all come from her hair and suggests shooting at her even if he shoots Yō too. Ganta obviously refuses to shoot Yō and Senji replies telling him to not lose as that is the duty of anyone who beats him. Round 3 starts and Ganta figures out that he doesn't have to hit straight despite his bullets firing straight. He proceeds to hit the pole behind Minatsuki which bounces off an another direction and she attacks him again. Senji urges Ganta on but, Chaplin only thinks about the stupid name Senji gave to Ganta's Branch of Sin. Minatsuki states that she is going to reduce Ganta to a pile of mush just like her mother (who she refers to as a whore) and Yō realizes that she is still raw about what happened between her and their mother. Minatsuki corrects Yō stating that she was not her mother and reveals that she is thankful for her mother's action of shaking her hand off during the earthquake as it was enough for Minatsuki to realizes how rotten humanity is. Ganta's bullet ricochets off the pole and hit Minatsuki.jpg|Ganta's bullet ricochets off the ring pole and at Minatsuki's hair Ganta's finishing headbutt.jpg|Ganta's finishing headbutt Ganta re-aims his Ganta Gun and fires it again at the pole at a different angle. This was a success as the bullet ricochets off the pole and flies into the back of Minatsuki's hair, cutting it off. Ganta quickly repeats this process until Yō is ripped free and falls to the side leaving Minatsuki open. But, Minatsuki dodges the last bullet and tangles Ganta with her whips. Ganta, undeterred by Minatsuki's grasp on him, walks towards her and exclaims that she is the only fool here as all she has done is hurt herself. Once close enough, he headbutts Minatsuki, to the surprise of the audience and (somewhat embarrassment of) Minatsuki which knocks her out. The audience becomes blood-thirsty and demand Ganta to kill her to which he flips them the finger and insults them in a tone similar to that of Minatsuki. The commentator checks the rules and determines Ganta as the winner whilst Senji triumphantly laughs and Chaplin is shocked at the distasteful win. The scene changes to The Twins surrounded by corpses they evidently killed and they look back at Hagire who is laughing evilly after watching Ganta's fight and rhetorically questioning if it's the Igarashi blood in him. He then asks Shiro if she's awake as she lies unresponsive on a large bean bag with a photo of herself and Ganta as children playing together. He continues to ask if she will fulfill his wish once The Lullaby has ended. Ganta visits Minatsuki and Yō at the clinic and asks about their welfare. Yō explains that he vowed to protect Minatsuki ever since their mother died as well as the fact they never went to look for her body. He also agrees with Minatsuki about how evil humanity can be and that he lied and stole because he was desperate. Shiro is shown again with her eyes half-open and a sudden violent shake ripping through the G Ward cells. This vibration causes several cupboards to fall over and almost onto Minatsuki which causes her to remember what happened between her mother and herself during the great earthquake (i.e.Her mother pushing her hand off and abandoning Minatsuki as she is left in the collapsing building in complete disbelief). Unlike their mother, Yō catches the cupboard before it fell on her and Minatsuki notices that the shards of glass from the cupboard doors have stabbed him. She asks if he's alright which he replies saying it's nothing but, Minatsuki differs and has a go at him for lying. As Ganta observes the two (and labeling their relationship as weird) his chest begins to hurt and suddenly hears the Woodpecker Song. Ganta remembers that his mother used to sing it in a flashback showing her singing and playing the piano as himself and Shiro sit beside her. He wonders how the rest of the song goes and he finally remembers Shiro from his past as he remembers her crying face. And in contrast to the younger Shiro, the awakened Shiro is shown with a lifeless look in her eyes. Ganta then repeats his question about the rest of the Woodpecker song and trails off as he stares in deep thought. Characters in order of appearance * Minatsuki Takami * Yō Takami * Ganta Igarashi * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Hagire Rinichirō * Chaplin Sukegawa * Senji Kiyomasa * The Twins * Shiro * Woman in the picture 10. Big Bad Bingo Category:Volume 3